Snowing oneshots
by daydreamer234
Summary: Some cutesy snowing oneshots. Includes just a hint of Captain Swan, Outlaw Queen and Rumbelle. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey, haven't been around for a while! Soooooo sorry! Recently I've re-watched season one and have been thinking about Snow and Charming talking about what happened between Snow and Whale during the curse. Contains lots of fluff, I hope, and I really hope all you many (I hope!) Snowing shippers, this is for you. Set somewhere just after Season 2's portal to the Enchanted forest opening.**

 ****Future A/N here! I've decided to re visit and carry on this collection as it feels like forever, and, well, OUAT is still a huge part of my heart and with Season 7 turning over a new leaf, I'm going to give you some Snowing eight here so you hopefully don't miss them too badly. (I still will) Enjoy!**

Snow let herself fall onto her bed. The whole apartment looked so different now she remembered who she really was. The china birds and numerous clocks lining the mantelpiece reminded her of the time before the curse struck, when the pain of loosing Emma wasn't always a haunting ache in her chest. Smiling despite it all, she thought of her husband. Twenty eight years without him had certainly been the most miserable, and living as Mary Margaret meant she was all the more appreciative of the now much larger family she had received in return for the lost time. Not to mention the portal that opened right after they were all reunited. Almost silently, she was all of a sudden aware of Charming's presence next to her just as she pulled herself up into a seated position and leaned her head on his shoulder. Twenty eight years and love to last centuries. Almost instinctively, he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. With all this time apart they had the perfect excuse to want to be as close to each other as possible, to just be together with nothing in their way trying to tear them apart. It's not like an excuse has ever been needed for them a while, they sat in silence, comfortable in each other's company.

"What's wrong?" she asks, and Charming can't help but smile, she knows him so well.

"I just wanted... wanted to talk to you about what happened... with Whale." he sighed as she squeezed his hand in comfort" look. I honestly don't blame you, I was 'married' to Katherine , it's just I want to know why. David Nolan hurt you. Hurt the woman I love and now, with his life along with my own in my head, I am so, so sorry for that-"

"David." Snow practically whispered his name, her green eyes softening, the pain visible behind her eyes, the pain echoing of all the mistakes David and Mary Margaret made. He spoke before she could.

"Snow." He looked down at her and knew in an instant she wasn't angry. What he saw behind her eyes wan't anger, just more of a profound longing for what could have been. "I am _so_ sorry. I love you Snow. More than I could ever put into words. But I need to know why."

Snow sighed.

"I would never want to hurt you, but David Nolan had hurt me, and I just wanted to feel wanted. Feel like someone could actually want to be with me. I just had to block it out, and I'm so sorry. I know it was unfair, on me, you, on him, but I had a choice. A choice of a broken heart. Take it, welcome the pain, hurt the world or person who brought me it, or just try and block it out. I chose one of the worst options, and- and I'm so, so sorry. I love you."

It may have been the happiness of being together at last that stopped them from crying, or perhaps the fact they've always been optimists. It may have also been that they've cried so many tears onto each other's shoulders recently that they can't bring themselves to cry any more. Pulling her onto his lap, Snow buried her face in his neck.

"I've missed you"

"I've missed us"


	2. Chapter 2

It was boring. Horrifyingly so, but with a perfectly placed and practiced smile, David the shepherd-turned-prince managed to create a happy and welcoming image for himself. Back in the enchanted forest, it had taken a while for him to adjust to ruling the kingdom willingly, and the only pleasure he seemed to get from these balls was dancing with Snow and watching how perfectly poetic and beautiful she found them, which almost was enough for him to enjoy them.

Of course, Snow can still see through the entire act, but is beside him as loyal as ever, squeezing his hand and standing a little too close for what is considered polite. This celebration, despite being his daughter's second ever ball, (decades too late, and he knows it will always haunt him) is still frightfully mundane.

He had never considered, however, that Emma could see right through him too. He shouldn't be this surprised, he thinks, because as much as Emma reminds him strikingly of himself she is also very much her mother's daughter, and that comes with observance in the package.

"Well, seems like someone other than me sees the pointlessness in these things"

David turns toward the familiar voice to see his daughter, his Emma, standing there beside him with her arms crossed and drink in hand.

"It also seems like my ability to mask my discomfort is lacking today" Emma smiles then, and it still makes his heart leap when she speaks again.

"Dad, I can tell when you're uncomfortable as I am, but don't worry, aside from mom I doubt anyone else notices"

At this he watches as Snow glances over her shoulder and momentarily away from the conversation she seems to be having with Abigail to cast a reassuring smile at them, father and daughter together.

"Shall we dance?" As a new song starts he holds out his hand to the elegant blonde to his left he is proud to call his daughter, who gives him a pointed expression "come on, just for the sake of it?"

She smiled again then, and took his extended hand.

"Alright, just one dance"

And they danced.


	3. Chapter 3

It's all in their eyes, Emma thinks as she watches her parents talk to one another. Standing on the other side of Granny's surrounded by people is hardly a place to be making eyes at each other, but situation and surroundings has certainly never stopped them before. Their body language, their seemingly constant need to be touching in some way, was enough on it's own. Beside the chaste kisses and constant hand holding, just one glance at the way they looked at each other and you could tell that her parents are madly in love. (As well as somehow the embarrassing feeling that you're intruding on a private moment.)

She'll never admit it to anyone, especially them, but despite the eye rolling and sarcastic comments she secretly loves seeing them together. It gives her hope and faith that even through loosing her, finding her and twenty-eight years of mistakes that they still hold that fairy tale passion and romance. It gives her hope because through all this her father still looks at her mother like she's the most beautiful thing in the world, and her mother -though more discreet- can't hep but smile in his presence, and both of them maintain that loving gaze whenever they look at each other.

"You see her looking at us like that too, right?" Snow raises an eyebrow at her husband, who nods.

"I do" Charming mirrors her smile, pulling her closer by the waist as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Remind me to let me know I saw that look on her face the next time she complains about us being 'cutesy'?" Chuckling, he moves, his lips inches away from hers.

"Gladly, but for now should we give her more to complain about later?" Snow smirks.

"Gladly"

Happy to look away now, Emma knows they have no shame as her parent start practically making out in the corner.

"Hey, mom!" she turns to see Henry walking toward her before he stops, glancing over at his grandparents. "Don't worry, I wont tell them that you secretly admire their cutesy-ness" Henry winks before she can say anything, and walks back to where Regina sits in a booth.

"Smart kid" Emma says to no-one in particular, then she notices that they're laughing now, and her breath catches at the same look in their eyes shines through when they look over at her. Smiles prove contagious as she crosses the room to them, glancing at Henry as he watches, grinning at his family.

 _Smart kid._


	4. Chapter 4

It's taken persistence. Hard work, heartbreak and hope. Their story is one sure to last centuries and their legacy one to be lived on throughout the future of their family, but the price they've paid for heroism has hardly been an easy one. As Rumplestilskin reminds them often enough, all magic comes with a price, and the powerful magic of love, although wonderful, still heeds to that rule. As Snow cradles her baby and looks up at the white multiple-storey building that is to be their new home, she considers how their story will be told. Mightily, she is sure. A tale of a long fought battle now won, a tale of true love, loss, finding and losing, broken hearts and ones made whole again.

Finally now it seems that perhaps with this new chapter comes less loosing and much more of the bliss of being found.

"That should be all the boxes" Emma smiles at her mother who pulls her, fast, into an embrace. "Thank you so much for all the help" Snow pulls away and watches as Emma takes her turn to hug her father, who smiles at Snow over their daughter's shoulder then pulls out of the hug."Don't mention it, it's the least I could do" slipping her hand into her Charming's they smiled at their daughter, still overcome by the bittersweet pride they knew they would always hold in their hearts.

"I should get going, and you guys have a lot of unpacking to do. Call me if you need anything"

"Sure we will, thanks again" Charming returns Emma's wave of farewell and they watch, standing to watch on their new lawn as the familiar yellow bug rolls off toward the main area of Storybrooke.

They head soundlessly inside and Snow puts Neal down on his high chair before stepping next to her husband, who stood looking out the window at all the new land,

"A happy beginning, huh?"

"A happy beginning, the epic love story of the bandit and the shepard"

"Hopefully with less loosing and more being together this time" Charming hums in agreement, turning to give her that smile Snow only sees when it's directed at her. As he kisses her she only has one wish, the wish that this story will be much more domestic, but just as perfectly daring. This new chapter may perhaps be the most epic adventure of all.


End file.
